Encuentro nocturno
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Sephiroth&Terra LEMMON. Continuación de 'Adicción'.


¡Yep! Bien, pues aquí vengo con un fic de Sephiroth y Terra, la continuación de ''Adicción'' y… ¡mi segundo lemmon! Espero que me haya quedado bien, porque sino menudo chasco xDDD Ok, pues vamos allá…Ah, no, que primero tengo que poner lo de TODOS los fics -.-

Disclaimer: Ningún pjs me pertenece (siento que ya lo he dicho antes…), son todos propiedad de Square-Enix.

Carece de summary, no se me ocurrió nada xD

.0.0.0.

Sephiroth paseó por aquel triste lugar, donde sabía a ciencia cierta que podría estar completamente solo. Esa zona no era transitada por nadie; ni por sus camaradas, ni por los manikins…por nadie. Era lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos, una soledad absoluta y tan presente que podría llegar a ser palpable.

El espadachín estaba molesto consigo mismo. No dejaba de recordar unos grandes ojos azules llenos de temor que, a la vez que siempre estaban presentes en su mente, parecían evadirse, esfumarse como el humo. Cuando intentaba aferrarse a aquel recuerdo para poder profundizar más en él, se le escapaba de entre los dedos como fina arena. Era de lo más desquiciante. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que esa mirada hacía su aparición en su cabeza. Sentía que había sido importante para él en algún momento de su pasado.

-Aquí tenemos a un cachorrillo extraviado…-dijo una suave voz tras él.

El peliplata chistó. Ese lugar siempre estaba vacío, lo sabía por experiencia propia… ¿Por qué estaba aquel tipo allí?

-Vete por donde has venido, Kuja-siseó, sin molestarse siquiera en girar la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-se adelantó, altanero, y le miró con sus entrecerrados ojos claros-¿Acaso estos páramos te pertenecen a ti?

Sephiroth no se dignó a contestar. Siguió su camino, limitándose a ignorar a aquel incordio de hombre. Sin embargo, no pudo volver a pensar en aquellos ojos. La presencia de Kuja le impedía centrarse.

Kuja se reía interiormente del espadachín. Sabía de sobra que le molestaba el que estuviese él allí, así como también sabía que, al final, sería él mismo el que tuviese que irse ya que el orgullo de Sephiroth le impedía demostrar lo que sentía, fuera lo que fuese y, por lo tanto, seguiría estando en ese lugar por mucho que le estresase su presencia.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer-anunció, con su voz tranquila y melodiosa, dándose la vuelta.

El peliplata se permitió el lujo de esbozar una desdeñosa sonrisa y, una vez hubo desaparecido el otro, continuó con su marcha, intentando recordar la mujer a la cual pertenecían aquellos hermosos y temerosos ojos azules. Tras un rato de caminata, decidió parar para poder pensar con mayor detenimiento. Apoyó la espalda en una roca, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, intentando dar forma a aquel recuerdo borroso. De pronto, se sobresaltó.

Había oído algo.

-Tengo alucinaciones…-murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin duda había sido una mujer, y había pronunciado su nombre en un tono suplicante, una mezcla de temor y pasión desmedida que le había provocado un escalofrío. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, respirando fuertemente y tratando de tranquilizarse. Por un momento, los recuerdos perdidos habían tomado forma en su mente, materializándose en una joven…que había vuelto a olvidar.

Sephiroth se sumió no en un sueño, sino en un estado de sopor que, a diferencia del sueño, le permitía mantenerse ligeramente alerta. Y fue cuando, por fin, consiguió verla…en una situación un tanto extraña. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo así?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, pero no sería difícil encontrarla. Esa joven no pertenecía al bando de Chaos, ya que no la había visto allí. Por lo tanto, se encontraba al final de la pequeña garganta donde terminaban los dominios del dios de la discordia, una zona llamada Cornelia Plains si no se confundía. Jamás había ido allí, no sentía curiosidad, pero ahora tenía un motivo para conocer esa zona…aunque no lo reconocería. Él, el gran Sephiroth, persiguiendo un recuerdo…Era demasiado surrealista. Y, sin embargo, así era.

Lo que no había conseguido saber era su nombre.

Decidió dar media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar para encontrar cuanto antes a la mujer que le traía de cabeza, cuyos claros ojos no hacían más que perseguirle a todas partes, rebosantes de una mezcla de miedo y cariño que los hacía totalmente irresistibles.

.0.0.0.

Terra suspiró con aire soñador, mirando al cielo y esbozando inconscientemente una sonrisa. El chico la miró de reojo y se rascó la mejilla, sin saber qué tema de conversación sacar. La verdad es que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Últimamente su amiga no hacía más que soñar despierta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Terra, tenemos que continuar. Aun no hemos encontrado tu cristal.

La joven dio un respingo y bajó la cabeza hacia Onion, como si fuese la primera vez que le viese allí, con ella. Estiró levemente los labios en una sonrisa y asintió, siguiendo al chico por aquel lugar. A pesar de intentar quitárselo de la cabeza, le era imposible obviar aquellas brumas de un recuerdo borroso, del que tan solo podía ver con nitidez una alta y elegante silueta oscura de largo cabello plateado. Fuera quien fuese, no era un agente de Cosmos, puesto que no lo había visto con los demás. Tal vez ni siquiera fuese real.

Entrecruzó los dedos tras la espalda y alzó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo el cielo, andando sin saber por dónde pisaba. De no ser por su amigo, se hubiese caído en más ocasiones de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-¿Estás bien, Terra?

-Claro-contestó en un tono que Onion jamás la había visto emplear-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noto distante. Además, nunca te he visto tan…feliz como ahora.

La maga se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico. Era verdad que no se había sentido nunca así, pero había esperado que los demás no se diesen cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, si la preguntaban, ¿qué iba a responder? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que la estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. No hacía más que pensar en una sombra intangible y, con total seguridad, inalcanzable. ¿Cómo explicárselo a su amigo?

-Desde que desperté me siento…bien-dijo, adelantándose y mirando a Onion-. No sé por qué, pero es así. Siento no poder explicártelo de otra manera.

El chico esbozó de forma algo forzada una sonrisa y echó de nuevo a andar, mirando hacia los lados, atento a cualquier aparición de manikins por la zona. De pronto, se detuvo bruscamente, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Había visto…Negó con la cabeza. No había sido un manikin. Era el modelo original…y no era nadie conocido para él.

-Tenemos que dar la vuelta-anunció, cogiendo a Terra por la muñeca y tirando de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-He visto a un guerrero de Chaos y sabes que nunca me enfrento a alguien a quien no puedo vencer. Ese tipo parecía bastante peligroso. Sería absurdo ponernos a ambos en peligro.

La maga giró la cabeza, con la pequeña esperanza de que aquel enemigo respondiese a la figura que se perfilaba en su mente. Sin embargo, ella no vio nada.

-¿Estás seguro? No parece que haya nadie.

-Créeme, Terra, lo he visto perfectamente. Se habrá escondido, pero ten por seguro que está ahí.

Terra asintió, no muy convencida. Mientras era arrastrada por Onion, sintió que algo tiraba de ella fuertemente en dirección contraria, hacia el supuesto rival. Miró con pena a su amigo. ¿Cómo decirle que lo que quería era correr hacia aquella persona que, si tuviese oportunidad, acabaría con ellos? Casi no se lo creía ni ella misma. ¿Por qué sentía esa apremiante necesidad de verle?

''Espera un poco más'' le pidió a aquella sombra, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, esperando que algo le llevase su mensaje ''Solo un poco más, por favor''

No muy lejos de allí, dicha figura seguía con la mirada los pasos de ambos jóvenes, sonriendo levemente. Se dio la media vuelta y miró durante unos instantes al cielo oscurecido, buscando allí la paciencia que aquel mentado niño le quitaba. La tenía al alcance de la mano, pero no podía acercarse a ella sin que el chico no estuviese de por medio. ¿Qué podía hacer para poder hablar con la joven tranquilamente sin acabar con aquel caballerito?

Cuando se vio preparado para volver a seguir a la maga –Terra había creído oír que era su nombre-, empezó a andar de nuevo, siguiendo exactamente el mismo camino que los dos. Su huida precipitada no había sido, para nada, cuidadosa.

Les encontró al poco rato de haber empezado a andar, sentados entre unas rocas, intentando recuperarse de la carrera.

-Onion, descansa un poco. Llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir por vigilar la zona. Aquí estamos bien, aprovecha para echarte aunque solo sea un rato-le instó Terra.

-La verdad es que estoy…-un bostezo le interrumpió-algo cansado. ¿No te importa?

La maga le sonrió con cariño. Aquel chico era como un hermano pequeño para ella, pero a veces era demasiado sobreprotector.

-Claro que no.

Onion Knight volvió a bostezar mientras asentía, tumbándose en el suelo. Miró a Terra con una ceja en alto.

-¿Tú no duermes?

-Me echaré enseguida. Aun no tengo sueño.

El chico cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño, aunque con algo de dificultad. No le gustaba dejar a Terra indefensa en aquel continente hostil.

La maga esperó a que su amigo estuviese profundamente dormido para salir de allí y buscar a aquella persona contra la que le había alertado Onion, con la esperanza de que estuviese cerca de aquel lugar. El único vestigio de luz que había en la zona era el tenue brillo de la luna, apenas visible por el espeso manto de nubes que la tapaba, por lo que no sería fácil encontrar una silueta oscura en aquel mundo de oscuridad.

Terra se paró, cerró los ojos y unió las manos a la altura del pecho, apretando los dedos fuertemente, intentando concentrarse para poder oír algo en ese inquietante silencio. Dejó caer los hombros, decepcionada. Ni una tenue respiración, ni unos pasos…nada. No se oía absolutamente nada.

-Si estás ahí-empezó, sin alzar mucho la voz-, sal, por favor. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

Ante aquel tono tan triste, tan suplicante, Sephiroth no pudo contener un perturbador escalofrío. Él ya había aceptado que sentía algo por aquella mujer, por extraño que resultase ya que tan solo la recordaba de un sueño, pero no se acostumbraba a sentir aquella debilidad. No formaba parte de él, de su personalidad.

La maga se sobresaltó al notar un suave tacto sobre su mejilla y sonrió levemente, reconociendo sin saber cómo aquellos dedos enfundados en cuero que la acariciaban lentamente, con cuidado, como si fuese a desvanecerse. Aunque lo que Terra temía era que fuese él el que se desvaneciese entre la oscuridad. Sin abrir los ojos, alzó una mano y la posó sobre los dedos asentados en su mejilla para cerciorarse de que era real, no un producto de su imaginación. Siguió lentamente aquella extremidad, tanteando con cuidado el delgado pero fuerte brazo, parándose a la altura del codo al oír una susurrante risita. Separó los párpados y levantó la cabeza, paralizándose al ver una alta figura inclinada hacia ella. Había olvidado la sensación de miedo que había retornado a ella de forma brusca, como si le hubiese caído encima una cascada totalmente helada. Los ojos, de un claro y brillante color verde a la luz de la luna, la atraparon de tal forma que casi era incapaz de respirar.

Sephiroth la contempló, ensimismado. El níveo satélite arrancaba destellos dorados de su cabello, pero tan pálidos que este parecía reluciente oro blanco, y sus ojos, de una fascinante tonalidad entre plateada y azulada, le miraban sin pestañear, atemorizados. No sabía cuánto había deseado volver a verlos hasta aquel momento. Volvió a emitir una pequeña risa, apenas audible.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Eres…-tragó saliva, nerviosa-Eres tú-sonrió y le acarició la cara, temiendo que fuese una imaginación-. Eres real.

-Lo más real que uno puede ser en este desconcertante mundo-murmuró.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-se atrevió a preguntar, sin apartar la mano.

El espadachín ignoró su pregunta y se dio la vuelta, girando la cabeza hacia la temerosa maga, que no sabía qué hacer.

-Ven conmigo-le ordenó-. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Terra asintió, corrió torpemente a su lado y le siguió, olvidándose por completo de su pequeño y dormido amigo. Le miró de reojo, intentando tranquilizarse en vano. El miedo que sentía al intentar acordarse de él no era nada comparado con el temor que sentía al tenerle a escasos centímetros de ella. Pero, ¿por qué le temía? Estaba segura de que no la haría daño. Si hubiese querido hacerla algo, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? O…puede que quisiera llevarla con él para…

Negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre no parecía querer hacerla daño. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar tenerle miedo. Era algo de lo más irracional, pero sabía que lo que sentía por él estaba unido al temor.

Sephiroth la miró de reojo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Le rozó la mano con los nudillos, aunque de tal forma que casi había parecido sin querer.

-¿No sientes curiosidad?-preguntó quedamente.

-Uhm…-se encogió de hombros, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el hombro-S-supongo…

-¿Supones?

Terra emitió una risita nerviosa y asintió levemente con la cabeza, alzando momentáneamente la vista para poder mirar a Sephiroth a la cara.

-La verdad es que sí…

El peliplata pasó suavemente un par de dedos por el frío y pálido cuello de la maga, viendo como esta se estremecía, disfrutando con aquel pequeño temblor que le había provocado en su frágil cuerpo.

Pasado un tiempo, llegaron a un lugar que la joven no había visitado pero que, no obstante, le resultaba familiar. Terra adelantó a Sephiroth y paseó por aquella zona, acariciando la pared de piedra, intentando acordarse de cuándo la había visto.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó, ensimismada en la contemplación de las plataformas-¿Qué lugar es este?

-The Rift-contestó, acercándose a ella sin hacer apenas ruido, aunque manteniendo las distancias-. Si no me equivoco, te es conocido, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. No podía recordarlo por mucho que quisiera. Algo bloqueaba su mente, como un muro invisible y del todo insalvable. Suspiró con un deje de tristeza. Por no acordarse, ni se acordaba del nombre del hombre que estaba a su lado, a pesar de que estaba segura de que ya se habían conocido en el pasado. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero al sentir los labios del espadachín tan cerca de su oreja.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Terra bajó la cabeza, sin poder reprimir las amargas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando sofocar los sollozos contra las palmas, sintiéndose de lo más ridícula. Sephiroth se situó frente a ella y, con cuidado, retiró las manos de su faz. La maga eludió su mirada, bajando la vista, avergonzada, sintiendo los penetrantes ojos del espadachín en su persona. Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando el peliplata empezó a formar un caminito de besos por su mejilla hasta llegar al párpado, pasando después al otro. Al sentir el cariño que Sephiroth sentía por ella, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de forma incontrolable, dándose bruscamente la vuelta.

-V-vete-tartamudeó, sin parar de llorar.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó el peliplata, incrédulo, girándola hacia él por los hombros.

-Yo…Y-yo no te merezco-dijo, fijando su borrosa vista en los interrogantes ojos de Sephiroth-. Ni siquiera me a-acuerdo de tu…de tu nombre.

El espadachín bufó, frunciendo el ceño. Se inclinó sobre la temblorosa maga y unió sus labios en un delicado beso, húmedo y salado por las lágrimas de Terra. Se separó un poco y puso una mano en la barbilla de la joven, tirando de ésta para que su boca se abriese. Sephiroth sonrió y volvió a besarla, acariciando con cuidado su lengua con la propia, provocando que de la garganta de la maga escapase un quedo gemido torpemente contenido. Sintió las pequeñas manos de la joven aferrándose al cuello de su gabardina, con algo de inseguridad.

-Deja de llorar-susurró en su oído cuando volvió a separarse.

Terra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, algo triste e intimidada. Seguía pensando que no se merecía tener a aquel hombre a su lado, intentando consolarla, aunque sus métodos fuesen un poco bruscos. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello cuando él empezó a besarla lentamente por la clavícula, sintiendo las manos del espadachín en su cintura, estrechándola contra él.

-Una vez-susurró entre gemidos, apretando la cabeza del peliplata contra su cuello-. Solo será una vez…

Sephiroth sonrió inconscientemente y la aupó, apartándose para poder mirarla con nitidez a la cara. Le quitó un par de mechones de los ojos y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Serán las veces que queramos-dijo intentando controlar su voz-. Pero solo esta noche.

-Pero…Tú y yo…no pertenecemos al mismo bando-apartó la cara-. No es solo eso…no sé tu nombre. Y, además…tú…me aterras-confesó, eludiendo su mirada-. Sin embargo, también me siento…bien contigo. No es normal.

El espadachín la contempló largo rato, reteniéndola todavía entre sus brazos, pensativo. La joven tenía razón, no era muy normal lo que le sucedía, pero así era como le gustaba a Sephiroth. Le hacía parecer vulnerable y tierna.

-Así es como debe ser. Tú me temes y me amas, no le busques otra explicación porque sabes que no la encontrarás. Además, me gustas de esta manera.

Terra se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza en el hombro del peliplata, cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, aquello que había dicho…

-Tú no eres así-le dijo, aun escondida-. Tú jamás me dirías que te gusto. A ti no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos.

Sephiroth la abrazó fuertemente, sin saber qué contestar. Era cierto lo que le había dicho. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba de esas cosas con alguien? Tal vez fuese porque ya había esperado demasiado como para echarlo todo a perder por su maldito orgullo. Puede que aquella fuese su última oportunidad, no podía comportarse de forma fría e indiferente con ella. No podía perder el tiempo y menos aun, desperdiciar un nuevo encuentro…seguramente su último encuentro.

El peliplata decidió dejar aquel tema de lado. Tenía un tiempo limitado y no quería echarlo a perder por esa estúpida frase. Así pues, ignorando las pequeñas protestas de la maga, comenzó a besarla de nuevo por el cuello mientras se arrodillaba y la encarcelaba entre sus brazos y el suelo. Terra le miró, procurando no echarse a temblar ante la intensa mirada del peliplata, que parecía desnudarla con los ojos. Entreabrió inconscientemente las piernas, encarcelando entre las rodillas la delgada cintura del espadachín. Ya había dejado que poner excusas. Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo que ambos querían y tenía que aceptarlo. Lo había deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo, incluso desde antes de que se viesen. En su corazón siempre lo había querido.

Sephiroth contuvo un escalofrío al notar las frías manos de la maga recorrer su cuerpo, desabrochando con algo de ansiedad el broche metálico que mantenía unida su gabardina a la altura de la cintura. Sintió una ligera brisa recorrer sus músculos cuando la joven se deshizo de la prenda. El peliplata alzó una mano hacia el cabello de la maga, liberándolo del lazo, dejando que su larga y ondulada cabellera se esparciera por el suelo. Sonrió levemente mientras definía con un dedo el contorno de la cara de Terra, bajando por el cuello y quitando rápidamente la capa de sus hombros. Tras dejarla cerca de la gabardina, siguió bajando la mano, rozando ligeramente la curva de sus pechos. Titubeó, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió no detenerse allí, así que volvió a bajar los dedos hasta los pañuelos, desanudándolos y echándolos a un lado. Su mano se detuvo en el borde del vestido y empezó a subirlo poco a poco, dejando a la vista su liso vientre pálido. Bajó la cabeza hasta su ombligo y, después de besarlo, deslizó los labios hasta la intimidad de ella, rozándola con cuidado por encima de la blanca prenda que la cubría. Luego pasó a la cara interna de los muslos para volver de nuevo a su cuello y, posteriormente, a su entreabierta boca, de la que no cesaban de salir quedos gemidos. El peliplata ayudó a la maga a quitarle las botas altas y, cuando éstas estuvieron olvidadas, Terra se dedicó a desabrochar los cinturones del espadachín tras haberse librado de las correas que cruzaban su pecho. Sephiroth, por su parte, se dedicó a interrumpirla quitándole los guantes, poniéndose fuera de su alcance para deshacerse de los botines y, por último, deslizando el vestido por encima de su cabeza. Después de haber dejado a la joven semidesnuda, dejó que ésta hiciese lo mismo con él, notando con un ligero estremecimiento las pequeñas manos de Terra recorriendo sus piernas, quitándole con exasperante lentitud los pantalones. Sephiroth se los arrancó de un brusco tirón junto con la ropa interior, provocando que a la maga se le escapase una risita.

-Lo siento…estoy algo nerviosa-murmuró, tímida.

Sephiroth no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y la besó con pasión desmedida, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Apretó su cadera contra la de la joven, que dejó escapar un profundo gemido.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar-susurró roncamente el peliplata en su oído, bajando la cabeza hasta sus senos.

Terra se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la ávida boca del espadachín recorrer por entero sus pechos y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando las rápidas manos del peliplata se deslizaron por su vientre hasta la última prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo, quitándosela con cuidado. Sephiroth tanteó aquel lugar, sonriendo al sentir el estremecimiento que le sobrevino a la joven cuando comenzó a mover los dedos en una íntima caricia. La besó lentamente, ahogando cualquier sonido que escapase de la garganta de la maga, y cesó su actividad cuando notó que sus delgadas piernas empezaban a temblar y a cerrarse. Posó ambas manos en el suelo y miró atentamente a Terra, que respiraba con algo de dificultad y tenía los ojos casi ocultos por el revuelto flequillo. Volvió a posicionar la cadera entre las piernas de la joven, sin dejar de mirarla, apartando los mechones rubios que tapaban sus ojos. Cuando Terra los abrió, Sephiroth vio reflejado en ellos un sentimiento de temor, pero no solo a él, sino a lo que sabía que vendría a continuación. Eso le extrañó. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba que ya habían estado así antes? ¿O es que aquello que su mente le había mostrado era un producto de su imaginación? Frunció el ceño y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de la joven, comenzando a moverse con lentitud.

''Fue real'' pensó, sonriendo levemente. No había encontrado ningún impedimento que paralizase su intromisión y estaba seguro de que la maga no se había entregado a ningún otro.

Terra arqueó la espalda cuando el peliplata aumentó el ritmo y apretó fuertemente su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo las manos del espadachín recorrer su cuerpo, acariciándolo con suavidad pero de una forma tan íntima que la maga creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Sephiroth rodó por el suelo junto a Terra, acabando ésta sentada encima de él por iniciativa del peliplata. El espadachín dejó que la joven llevase el ritmo durante un momento pero, al sentir la necesidad de ser él el que controlase la situación, no pudo evitar volver a rodar al poco tiempo, aprisionando de nuevo a la maga contra el suelo.

Y, cuando Terra pensó que ya no podía aguantar más, cuando sintió en su interior una explosión de placer, gritó el nombre del espadachín, desconocido hasta ese momento, cerrando con fuerza las piernas en torno a su cintura, oyendo su propio nombre surgir con un gemido de la garganta de Sephiroth. La maga dejó caer la cabeza, respirando profundamente y pasando sus dedos por la resbaladiza espalda del peliplata, que apoyó con suavidad la cabeza encima del pecho de la joven, intentando regular su agitada respiración. Alargó el brazo y consiguió agarrar la olvidada gabardina, cubriéndolos a ambos con ella.

Tiempo después, Sephiroth se incorporó y se apoyó sobre un brazo, observando con detenimiento a Terra, que dormía con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Estiró una mano y acarició con cuidado el cabello de la maga, esparcido por el suelo en forma de abanico. Aunque las palabras se le atragantasen, sabía que lo que sentía era una verdad incuestionable. No las diría en voz alta nunca, pero su mente se las repetiría como un eco durante toda su vida.

Amaba a Terra más de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

.0.0.0.

-¿¡Dónde te has metido!-exclamó Onion Knight, alterado, cuando vio aparecer a la maga-¡Te llevo buscando toda la noche!

Terra alzó la vista al cielo, que ya comenzaba a clarear, sintiéndose un poco culpable. No se había acordado del chico.

-Necesitaba…pensar.

-¿Y para eso tenías que irte? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

La joven emitió una risita y empezó a andar, ignorando las protestas de su pequeño amigo, que no hacía más que refunfuñar por su repentina desaparición en mitad de la noche.

Terra volvió la vista atrás, donde vio desaparecer una delgada y alta silueta oscura con un único destello de luminosidad: una larga y lisa cabellera plateada.

''Eres mía'' le había dicho él antes de separarse ''Recuerda que siempre serás mía''

''Espero que no te hayas olvidado de un pequeño detalle, Sephiroth'' pensó la maga, echando de nuevo a andar ''Tú también eres mío''

.0.0.0.

Pues aquí está ^^ ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y, como ya dije en el I.F.E (creo que lo dije), si no dejáis reviews… *música dramática* ¡Bartz morirá! (aunque no sé qué pinta aquí mi buen chocobito, pero bueno…) Pero no quiero que ese hecho os presione, desde luego… *carraspeo* Bueno, pues sin más que añadir…Bye!


End file.
